


Lighter Than Air

by Kylohhh



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylohhh/pseuds/Kylohhh
Summary: Jake, Emma, and the gang are back for a short bit of fantastical fluff.





	Lighter Than Air

"Dangerous?" she laughed over her shoulder, leaping through the sudsy hoop and landing in a heap as the bubble fully ensconced her and began to drift upward. "Of course it's dangerous!"

"No points, pins, or poking once the ride is in motion," the teenage attendant droned, not looking up from the button he was assiduously plucking at on the cuff of his fantastical plum suit. "No warranties given or implied. In the event of poppage, survivors will not be offered a refund."

"Emma!" Jacob shouted over the carnival worker's continued speech against combusting, duplicating, lacerating, or fornicating while in the bubble. "You still haven't said where we are going!"

"I should think it's fairly obvious," came from the empty space beside him. "We're going to the moon!" Millard shouted, jumping ahead into the bubble Jake had been herded towards.

"That'll be another five tickets," the worker stuck out a hand. He pulled a pocket watch out of his suit with his other hand, while continuing to pick at the button on his cuff with his _other_ other hand. "Nobody rides for free."

"Make that thirty tickets," Olive muttered from somewhere above him.

Bronwyn appeared next to him, awkwardly holding the hand of the girl drifting above her head like a balloon animal. She at least had the decency to look sheepish, pulling Claire closer with her free hand as she insisted they hadn't meant to interrupt their date, but simply wanted to look around.

"Now this is capital," Horace declared. "For once, you lot have found a mode of transportation both uninjurious to the wardrobe and the mechanics of which operate at a perfectly acceptable volume."

"It certainly could be quieter," Enoch groused, cutting eyes at Horace, who had begun listing the many delicacies that he hoped to indulge in during the trip.

"And the cheeses," Horace sighed. "All perfectly aged, the vacuum of space drying the rind just so. I have it on good information that they make a Roquefort that is simply sublime."

"But how do they breathe?" Jacob wondered aloud.

"How do they not just-" Enoch imitated a very dramatic death by strangulation from one of the ancient garage sale bargain sci-fi VHSs Jake was beginning to regret lending to him.

"Simple. It's a peculiar commune. Enough peculiars with enough skills work together to keep it livable -and breathable."

"Did Hugh not feel up for the ride?" Jacob asked Bronwyn.

"Henry isn't allowed to make the trip," she shrugged, "Bees fall under the 'no pointy things' rule and Hugh wouldn't go without him."

"Would you just go if you are going?" the attendant gritted out through his unconvincing customer service smile, sneaking a glance down at his pocket watch. Another arm appeared, ushering them towards the mechanized hoops, while yet another arm operated a series of levers.

Jake looked up at the outline of a girl in a bubble, next to impossible to see against the night sky at such a distance, a seemingly empty bubble floating alongside her.

"What the hell," he grinned and cannon-balled through the waiting hoop.


End file.
